youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Katniss Jane Mellark/The Girl Who Had To Run
About My Story This is about a young girl who is constantly running from her mentally deranged father. Onto the Story. The Story of Jamie Johanson It was then that I knew that I was not going back; I will never see my mother again. I have never really liked my father, he would stare at me with glazed eyes then he would threaten me with a cleaver. He screamed at me, saying that he would kill me. I waited until he blinked and ran as fast as I could towards the front door. But I knew he was fast, he grabbed me from behind and started talking softly, saying I had no reason to be scared. But I was, I was scared for my life, I was confused on what to say, I was shaking and didn’t know what to do. I saw my neighbour at the front of my house waiting for me because I told her I wanted to go to the shops. I quickly ran out of the house thinking I could get help from her, I ran and ran, I started to hear my dad’s voice from a distance yelling out “I’ll be waiting for you darling, always waiting”. Once I got to my neighbour I was shaking and didn’t know what to do. My neighbour kindly suggested that I stayed with my mum but little did she know that my mum was admitted to a mental institution because the courts found her unable to care for me. That is the reason I am forced to stay with my father. Once I explained to my neighbour, Michelle, She then decided to convince my father to go on holiday with her and with slight hesitation, he agreed. I finally get a chance to escape the terror of my father. Michelle and I then made a plan to escape so that I would be able to get as far away as possible. I said good-bye to my father as normally as possible, trying not to alert him of our plan. We planned to get on a plane to America to live with her family but to that, I would need my passport from my father's room. I crawled through the tight basement window to get back into the house, crept up the stairs to realise that he had fallen asleep on the disgusting murky green couch, which he has had since he was in high school, and I knew where he hid our passports because he thought I was asleep when he hid then. I had to reach under the couch in the far corner then pack and run for my life. The floorboards creaked as I slid across the floor aiming for the couch. I will get it, or die trying. He started to stir, what would do I do if he woke up!? I had to be as sly as a ninja to reach the hiding spot, I did it; I reached the location of the key to my escape. I forgot all about my ignorant father snoring on the couch that I yelled "Yes I have it I'm free!" I spin around frantically to see if he woke up, still snoring louder than ever. I am safe, for now. I have my bags and I'm ready to go to realise that by the time I made it to the front my father is already standing there, holding his USP .45 directly between my eyes. The metallic shine coming from the light reflecting of the black smooth metal surface is intimidating. He then bellows into my ears "where the hell do you think you’re going?!?!" he's drunk, I can easily tell. I slowly back up against the drywall to see out of the corner of my eye, Bowser; my companion that has been with me through thick and thin, is growling at my father and foaming at the mouth. Within a second I am thrown to the floor and my father is howling in pain, Bowser is attacking him in my defence, I snap to reality when Michelle honks the car horn to tell me it’s time to go. I rush to the car and turn to say goodbye to Bowser, I get in the car in a fluster and buckle up. The car jerks forward and as we are moving I hear Bowser whine in pain, over and over again … Michelle looks at me as shock rises to my face and questions "What's wrong Jamie?" I stutter and reply with "Bowser, my father killed him" Once we got out of the street and I had slightly calmed down after what happened to Bowser, Michelle stopped to get fuel and allowed me to go and get a bottle of water from inside. I was heading up to the register and paying for the drink when I hear from behind me "You can run Jamie, but you can’t hide" I spun around to see him standing in front of me with torn clothes and blood dripping from the side of his face. I scream and run pass a lolly vendor as he slashes at me with the knife he killed bowser with, I could tell because of the blood still dripping from the tip. I dash past the people screaming in terror as my father chases me, I dart out the door and yell to Michelle "START THE CAR!!" She looks up to see Ivan yelling from the doors of the convenience store "You can’t save her Michelle, NO-ONE CAN!” Michelle drove us to a mental institution and by the time we got to the doors I realised where I was, I was where my mother was admitted. Michelle wrapped her arm around me to let me know that we would be ok and we entered the asylum to see all the people staring at me, are they thinking I'm new flesh to eat? All of I sudden Michelle grips me tighter to make sure that nothing would happen. We get seated and told to wait, I was sitting in a white padded room waiting for at least an hour until I started to hear someone yelling, and as I turn around I see my Mother, looking as pale and tall as I remember, her long chocolate brown hair flowing past her broad shoulders. Almost as soon as we make eye contact, I am being hugged by my mother and her tears are dripping onto my shoulders as she whispers in my ear “I missed you so much, I’m so sorry” I push away to look her directly into her hazel brown eyes as I tell her it is ok. She is shaking, even more than me by this stage. The guard start moving forward to pull me and my mother apart but Michelle steps in and gives a stern look and they move back against the wall. I sit down with my mother and let her know of what happen between me, my father, Michelle and Bowser. She glares at the guards and pleads to be let out but they begin to restrain her. My time was up and I was no longer allowed to speak to her. What child has a time limit to how long they can speak to their own mother?! We fought the guards to attempt to talk to her longer but during the fight everything went dark. When I opened my eyes I was sitting outside the asylum with Michelle standing over me then I can just barely hear her say “Oh thank goodness, you’re ok, the guards knocked you out so they could kick us out. We might as well head for the airport now.” We got back into her silver BMW and drove down the freeway to the airport, got out of the large car and heading for the bagging area. I was looking for any signs of my father; no sign of him, I thought I was finally in the clear until I heard it, the coarse voice I have dreaded for years “Are you meeting some Jamie?” I freeze to see if I was just hearing things but it was him. How did he find me? Security then showed up as Michelle had silently signalled them to come over. One gentleman, Officer Josh Gross, began to talk to my dad to see what the issue was. He proclaimed that Michelle had no right to take me out of the country. After the dispute that arose between my father and me, the guard gave permission for Michelle to leave the country with me as the Officer Gross believed that Ivan was in no condition to go anywhere with me. Michelle and I then got onto the plane and headed off for America. I met my friends Amanda, Sammy and Lily and they were heading for America on holiday so I talked to them until we were told to be seated. Their seats were closer to the cockpit. The pilot then conducted us to take a seat on the QANTAS plane and I had a seat next to the window so I wouldn’t feel sick. I hate getting sick on a plane. Everything was moving along nicely until I heard Sammy scream and Lily yell “Let go of me!!!” I went to get up and see what was happening until the flight attendant alerted me to stay seated. The trip was going fine until the plane started to shake as if an engine was failing then I heard him “Jamie, make your way to the front of the plane, if you want your friends to live” He killed my companion, he took away my mother and now he is trying to take my friends. Why does he want me dead so badly? I slowly rise from my seat and head towards the front of the high flying plane. Michelle gets up to walk with me but I let her know I will be ok. I reach the front of the plane to see that my father has tied my friends up and knocked out the pilots. My father is in control of the plane. “Stop this, hasn’t it already gone way too far?” I hiss at him. He tells me to sit in the co-pilots seat as he blabbers on about his plan. I see the controls to bring down the parachutes. I snatch the speaker and smash the button “EVERYONE JUMP!” I splutter in fear. I immediately hear screams as the doors open and people start to jump. Only Michelle, my friends, my father and I are left on the slowly plummeting plane. I begin to untie my friends as Michelle hands them each a parachute and they run to the door. I reply to their looks of terror with “See you at school” My father is furious by now. The only thing there is left to do now is survive the plane crash. The plane is now hurling towards the Pacific Ocean at 25 knots and Michelle is now becoming worried as she has kids to take care of, 2; Johnny and Evanescence. Johnny is 5 and Evanescence is 10. She can’t possibly die because she is trying to protect me. I throw a parachute at her and scream at her “JUMP, NOW” She goes to say no but I have already strapped her into the heavy parachute and convinced her to jump. Now it is just me and my father, plummeting to the water. As soon as we hit the water I feel the impact as my body smashes into the control panel of the cockpit, my father was flung out of my sight. I now have to swim for my life before the plane traps me forever. I open my eye, now burning from the salty water running into my eyes. I now have my head above the water and my father is no-where to be seen. Am I finally free? I sit on the sandy shore for at least half an hour before I start to wander carelessly around the island. I then hear the leaves rustle with no wind to make them move. I hear rustling behind me and spin frantically, I feel like I’m in the Jaws movie waiting for the shark to attack….. And it did. My father is staring at me as if he has been there the entire time. I begin to stagger backwards yet trip over a bundle of vines. He stares at me and slowly leans in and gives a smirk. “I have you now Jamie, and there’s no-one here to save you” he points his gun at me and tells me to say my prayers, he moves his chubby, twisted fingers to the trigger of the USP .45 and I begin to take my final look of the world the clench my eyes shut. *BANG* I am dead, he pulled the trigger. Am I Dead? “Jamie I’m so glad you’re ok!” I immediately open my eyes in surprise to see my mother standing over me. She helps me up and I see where my mother put the bullet through my father’s head. We sit down and she explains how she knew I was here. She said that after our visit she managed to break out and reach the car as Michelle and I were driving off. But this is only the beginning of her story. She then called a taxi and followed us to the airport. She was waiting behind a pillar at the airport whilst my father and I were arguing. She didn’t want to make a bigger scene. She then bought a ticket to get on the same plane as us and sat at the back. She was disguised when she boarded the plane, and didn’t jump when I told everyone to. She only jumped out of the plane just before impact of hitting the water, then swam after me when I got to the island. And that lead to this moment. Now there is only one last thing to do. Find our way back home, we look around to see a small boat of the water so we signal the row boat and the man, Spencer, gladly gave us a lift to the closest city, Los Angeles. We said thank you to Spencer and gave him a small token, my golden locket that my mother gave me when I was 5 years old. I look at the locket then look up to see a satisfying nod from my mum. Spencer replied with a bow and began to row back out to sea. My mother and I then turn to see the lit up city of Los Angeles. I had no idea where to go as this was the first time out of the state. Where will we go? My mother and I began to wander the streets of Los Angeles when we came across an antique looking hotel. My mother fell in love with it as soon as she laid eyes on it. “Perfect, this will be perfect Jamie” She said in a whisper I stare at my mother, she seems so beautiful. It’s been so long since I’ve seen her, so long since I have seen her smile. We walk up to the antique hotel to be greeted with smiles and we were handed towels. They had been embroidering with the hotels name on it. Simplicity; Such an amazing name. Category:Blog posts